Should've said no
by midnightfarie
Summary: Ann thought they would last forever, and maybe they would have, but then again, he should've said no.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone, this is a sequel, so don't read until you've read Teardrops on My Guitar.**

**Oh, and I own nothing but the new stuff.**

* * *

"Did you hear what happened at Kira's Halloween party?" I heard someone whisper a few seats down as class ended. The sound of Kira's name still made me anger. I still hadn't forgiven her for chopping my hair off at the beginning of the semester.

"No, what?" Another girl replied.

"She hooked up with Reid Garwin!" The voice practically shouted with excitement. My stomach felt as thought it was dropped from a high height. She couldn't be right… Reid would never do that to me… He loved me… Didn't he?

"Doesn't he have a girlfriend?" the second girl asked.

"Probably not anymore." The first girl chuckled. I'd heard enough and jumped to my feet, grabbing my backpack. I shot a furious glare at the speaker and stormed from the classroom. As soon as I was in the hall I yanked my phone out of my pocket and hit the number one. It rang twice.

"Hey baby." His voice purred to me when he answered. I instantly felt better, what had I been thinking, he would never cheat on me, but the nagging voice of that horrible girl played over and over again in the back of my mind.

"Hey, I heard some stupid rumor today and it kind of upset me." I told him.

"Aw, babe, what was it?" He asked.

"Some girl said you hooked up with Kira at that party you and Tyler went to." I whispered. "I told you it was stupid."

"Ann…" Reid whispered guiltily. With his next words, he ripped out my heart and stomped on it a couple of times just to make sure it was good and broken. "I'm so sorry."

I couldn't breathe, I couldn't speak.

"Ann?" Reid asked, probably wondering if I was still there. The sound of his voice, once soothing now made me sick. Wordlessly I hung up on him. Tears stung my eyes, but I blinked them back, it wasn't the place. Breathing deeply I began to walk, I wouldn't look back, I couldn't look back. Tonight, alone in my room, I would cry, but not now. Now I needed to be strong, I wouldn't let them see me fall.

**midnightfarie**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2!!**

Lying on my bed I sobbed into my pillow. My body shook uncontrollably. I heart hurt so bad, a pain so much worse than any other I'd ever experienced. For the umpteenth time my phone began to vibrate, but I ignored it. I didn't want to hear his voice. Not ever. How could he do this to me? With Kira no less. He knew how strongly I believed in monogamy, cheating was the one thing I couldn't forgive. We were done. Somehow even in my endless agony I managed to drift to sleep, only to be woken up by pounding on my dresser. Dazed and bleary eyed I squinted at the alarm clock on my dresser. In glowing green letters it claimed to be two a.m. Groaning, I crawled out of bed and stumbled to the door.

"Who is it?" I mumbled, pressing my forehead against the door, my head spinning, the painful memories rekindling in full force.

"It's me." A man's voice replied, except it wasn't the 'me' I'd expected.

"Tyler?" I asked, opening the door. We'd been awkward ever since Reid and I had gotten together… just thinking about him made my heart ache. I opened the door on a beautiful sight. Tyler Simms, leaning against the frame of my door, a lock of his brown hair hanging casually in his eyes, he grinned sadly at me.

"Hey kid." He muttered, straightening up. "Did I wake you up?"

"No," I replied jokingly, "I always look like crap."

"Not the word I'd use." Tyler said smiling, walking past me, not worrying about an invitation.

"Oh please come in." I said sarcastically, closing the door behind him. By the time I made it to my bed, he had managed to turn on my lamp and was situated comfortably against my headboard. "So, what brings you to my humble abode at this late hour?"

"What, are we in the sixteenth century?" Tyler asked, laughing at me. I stuck my tongue out at him… very mature, I know.

"Fine, what are you doing here?" I asked again.

"Can't a guy visit his friend at random hours in the middle of the night?" Tyler asked. I gave him a hard look. "Fine, I'm here to apologize."

"Why?" I asked.

"I knew about Reid and Kira… but I didn't tell you… I told Reid that he needed to do it himself." Tyler mumbled quickly, staring at the floor. I smiled, a sad smile, and wrapped my arms around him, giving him a hug.

"It's okay Tyler, it wasn't yours to tell me." I consoled.

"Yeah, but you shouldn't have found out through other people." Tyler insisted.

"No, but that's Reid's fault. Not yours. He made the choice, not you."

* * *

**Hope you like! **

**Please review!**

**midnightfarie**


	3. Chapter 3

I sat off the edge of my bed and rested my face in my hands, breathing hard. I wished Tyler was still with me. I didn't still have feeling for Tyler, I just wanted somebody to hold me and tell me that everything is going to be ok.

I grabbed my phone off my dresser and began to listen to all of the voicemails from Reid.

"Ann," Reid whispered, "I'm so sorry. We really need to talk. Please call me back."

Delete.

"Ann, come on baby! Talk to me! You can't ignore me forever…"

Delete.

"Ann…"

Delete.

Delete.

Delete.

Delete.

Delete.

I snapped my phone shut angrily and hurled it across the room. It slammed into the wall. I glanced at my clock once again. 3:28 a.m. Tyler had left almost an hour ago, but I was still restless. I sighed, confused and hurting. I turned off my lamp, closing my eyes, determined to sleep.

* * *

**Really short, sorry about that.**

**Please Review!**

**Midnightfarie**


	4. Chapter 4

Beep! Beep! Beep! My alarm screeched, but I wasn't asleep. I couldn't sleep my mind in total confusion. I rolled out of bed staggering and groggy. Numbly I began to get ready. I looked in the mirror, and then looked away quickly. The tired red eyes were not faltering

About an hour later, after a very refreshing shower and lots of makeup, more then I usually used, I staggered out of my dorm. I walked dazedly down the halls that day, and though I went to all my classes, no way could I tell you what happened in them. I was caught in a haze of pain and lack of sleep. When lunch finally came around, I barely managed to get some food before I collapsed into a seat at an empty table. I felt like a zombie as I fed myself, merely going through the motions. I probably looked like a zombie. Finally I gave up and pushed away my tray, resting my head on the table.

"Ann?" a voice asked his voice. I took a deep breath before raising my head to look at him. He looked almost as bad as I did. His blond hair hung in his eyes like always, but those eyes looked exhausted. He smiled at me, but it looked difficult. He gestured to the seat beside me. "Can I sit?"

I swallowed hard trying to rid myself of the painful lump that tightened my throat. I couldn't help but stare at the face of the boy who had caused me this unendurable pain, just the sight of him made me sick. I set my jaw stubbornly.

"No Reid, you really can't." I replied harshly. I seized my backpack and began to walk away. I heard Reid set down his tray, and he grabbed my shoulder, turning me around. "Let me go, Reid."

"We need to talk." He insisted. I squirmed against his grip.

"We have nothing to talk about." I snapped, wrenching myself free of his grip. "We're over!"

I walked away, determined not to look back. I had to be strong.

"Yes we do!" He called after me. Loudly I might add. People began to look at the two of us, I turned bright red.

"Not here." I whispered. I pleaded with him with my eyes; he looked back at me defiantly.

"I made a mistake, Ann." He replied. "I'd take it back if I could, but I can't. Just give me one chance to make this right."

"Like you said, you can't take it back, so you can't make it right. Do you really think we can go back to the way we were?" I whispered. "You should have said no, but you didn't."

I looked into his eyes sadly. Then, suddenly, his eyes turned black, completely black.

"Forgive me Ann." He demanded. A strange feeling came over me, like a hand trying to wipe away the memories of Reid's betrayal. Then as suddenly as the feeling started, it went away.

Tyler stood beside Reid, gripping his shoulder tightly.

"Don't do this." I heard him whisper to his blond friend. Reid glared at him angrily and stormed away. Tyler looked at me for a second before walking over to me. He wrapped me into a protective hug.

"Come on Ann, let's get out of here." He whispered to me, leading me out of the cafeteria.

"What just happened in there?" I asked him once we were in the hallway.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Tyler replied, but I could tell by his face that he was lying. The question is, why?

* * *

**Please Review!**

**Midnightfarie**


	5. Chapter 5

I knew that if you really loved someone, you needed to forgive them. People aren't perfect, they make mistakes, I knew I made mistakes. I knew Reid loved me, and that maybe I should just try to let it go, but how could I look at him and not think of what he had done. The day dragged on after my confrontation with Reid in the cafeteria. Finally the bell rang signifying the end of my last class; I gathered up my books and made my way out of the classroom. Something still gnawed at me about Reid in the cafeteria, his eyes has turned black, I saw it happen. Sure I hadn't slept at all the night before; maybe my eyes had just been playing tricks on me, but if that was the case why had Tyler lied to me?

I dropped my backpack off in my room and walked to Tyler and Reid's dorm. I needed to talk to one of them; I just wasn't sure which one. As I reached their door I heard raised voices arguing.

"What do you think you were doing Reid?" Tyler demanded. "You could have exposed us!"

"I had to do something, I can't lose her Tyler." Reid responded with equal intensity.

"You should have thought of that before you cheated on her… and now that you mention Ann, how dare you! How can you even begin to justify taking away her free will? You've done some pretty shitty things Reid, but I never thought you would sink that low."

"You're one to talk!" Reid retorted.

"What are you talking about?" Tyler asked.

"Ann's my girl, Tyler, my girl! And you sneak off to her room in the middle of the night, when she's vulnerable… hurting… and do what? What did you do with Ann last night?"

"Nothing and you are an idiot if you think that girl ever would have cheated on you… no matter who you screwed behind her back."

"Get off your high and mighty horse Tyler; you're acting as though I'm the only one whose actions have less then honorable." Reid replied. "I'm not blind; I've seen the way you look at her. Ever since you blew your shot with her you've been waiting right at the sidelines to swoop in the moment I screwed up. But you can bet your ass, that's not going to happen. I'll make sure you never get her, even if I can't have her."

"What are you talking about?" Tyler demanded. "You'd better not hurt her Reid… I swear to God…"

"Oooooh… I'm shaking in my bunny slippers."

"Don't do something stupid Reid." Tyler said his voice dropping to a dangerous whisper.

"Are you going to stop me?" Reid asked, his voice dripping with distain.

I backed away from the door, a chill traveling down my spine. I didn't know what they were talking about, but I was scared. Reid didn't talk like that, not ever, but his threats didn't strike me as empty. And what had Tyler said about Reid taking away my free will? What the hell was going on?

* * *

**Please Review!**

**Midnightfarie**


	6. Chapter 6

I paced back and forth across my dorm. What the hell was going on? Stuff like this didn't happen to a girl like me. I felt as though I had fallen into some sort of horror movie, and I was starting to get a bit freaked out. When a knock came from my door I nearly jumped out of my skin.

"Who is it?" I asked.

"It's me." Reid's voice replied.

"Go away!" I called back.

"Please Ann, you need to listen to me."

"You've said enough." I insisted.

"Please Ann…" He pleaded. I could feel myself caving.

"Fine, I'm listening?" I consented.

"Can I come in?" he asked.

"Don't push your luck Bucko." Silence greeted my response.

After a moment I heard him clear his throat.

"'Kay, I'll take what I can get." He replied. A second later the sound of a strumming guitar made its way through my door.

"I'm not a perfect person  
There's many things I wish I didn't do  
But I continue learning  
I never meant to do those things to you  
And so I have to say before I go  
That I just want you to know

I've found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
And the reason is you

I'm sorry that I hurt you  
It's something I must live with every day  
And all the pain I put you through  
I wish that I could take it all away  
And be the one who catches all your tears  
That's why I need you to hear

I've found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
And the reason is you

And the reason is you  
And the reason is you  
And the reason is you

I'm not a perfect person  
I never meant to do those things to you  
And so I have to say before I go  
That I just want you to know

I've found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
And the reason is you

I've found a reason to show  
A side of me you didn't know  
A reason for all that I do  
And the reason is you"

I pressed my forehead against the door. Reid's voice trailed off. A lump tightened my throat.

"Goodbye Reid…" I whispered through the door. "Sometimes apologies aren't enough."

"Please Ann." He begged.

"Goodbye Reid." I said more firmly.

"Ann, I'll do anything." He insisted.

"Anything?" I asked.

"Anything." He promised.

"Ok," I said to the door, "before you go, answer one question for me."

"What?" He pressed.

"Was she worth it?" I asked coldly. "Was it worth this?"

"I…" Reid began.

"No, you know what? It doesn't matter anymore." I replied harshly. "I honestly don't care anymore."

"Ann…"

"You should have said no." I told him. "Because if you had, you'd still have me."

* * *

**Please Review!**

**Midnightfarie**


	7. Chapter 7

Goodbyes are hard; I'm not going to lie. I'm not going to say that this past month since Reid cheated on me hasn't been the worst month of my life. Because the truth is, it has been a really crappy month. I miss Reid every single day, but at the same time I know I made the right choice. I know I could have found it in my heart to let go of what he had done, but to tell the truth, it would have been the worst mistake of my life. I know in my heart that I would never have been able to trust Reid, and I don't think you can really love someone you can't trust. I'm not going to go back to Reid… but I hope, maybe someday we could be friends. But realistically, I know that day is a long way off. For now I'm just trying to get to the point that I can look back on the memories of our time together and smile, but that's a long way off too.

I have to admit though, no longer having a date for prom does add insult to injury. I'm going to go anyway. Plenty of people are going to go stag… I hope…

* * *

The night of prom I stood in front of a full length mirror in my dorm, staring at my reflection. I looked nice… my dress was dark blue and it brought out my eyes. It had spaghetti straps and showed quite a bit of my limited cleavage. My hair was still very short but it had out to the point that I could actually style it a bit. I had diamond studs in my ears, but I left my neck line bare, it looked better that way. I took a deep breath and left my dorm, making my way to the gymnasium where the prom was being held.

I'm not exaggerating when I say that everyone was with a date. There wasn't a single guy or girl to be found on their own. My heart was pounding so hard I was sure it was going to leap out of my chest. Luckily I had a long and proud history of going unnoticed and this was once again the case. No one ogled as I made my way to the bleachers by myself. In a way that made it worse. I was alone, and no one cared. I sat dejectedly on the bleacher and gently smoothed the satin material of my dress. I looked around the room, amazed by how many faces were unfamiliar to me. Only a one face stood out among the throng. A very blond, very attractive boy smiling and happy in the arms of a girl I didn't recognize. My heart ached at the sight, but I knew I had made the right decision. He looked up at me and our eyes met. The smile fell away from his face. He made a move to come speak to me, but I shook my head. He nodded in understanding. I gave him a sad smile which he slowly returned. I gave him a small wave which expressed the goodbye neither of us could convey with words. He looked away and I knew he would not be looking back. It was over, we both knew it. I got to my feet, it was time I left. I had gotten everything I could hope for from this evening. I had my closure. Staying any longer would only serve to aggravate my aching heart. I crossed the gym to the door I had entered through. I stepped out into the hall, and took a deep shaking breath. I had survived prom with my dignity intact. Sure, I had only stayed for a few minutes, but sometime that's all you need. I made my way to the main exit of Spencer; it was the fastest way to get to the dorms. As I reached out to open the door, it opened towards me and I jumped back to get out of the way, and fell flat on my butt. Through the door hurried the incredibly handsome man I had and would always love dearly. His dark hair was slicked back, but a few strands had managed to escape. His green eyes filled with worry at the sight of me on the ground. He hurried to my side.

"Ann!" He whispered as he helped me to my feet. "Are you okay?"

As I stood up, I realized how close we were practically chest to chest. I looked up at his beautiful face.

"Tyler…" I whispered. He smiled at me and brushed a stray lock of my short hair from my face. My cheeks burned at his touch.

"Hi." He whispered back. A confused look passed over his face. "Where were you going?"

"Home." I replied.

"Why?"

"I've had all the prom I need." I replied. He nodded understandingly. "You should get in there though!"

He nodded again slowly, still gazing into my eyes.

"But what if I don't want to?" He asked me quietly.

"Your date…" I pointed out.

"I don't have one." He whispered.

"Why not?" I asked, because any girl would have leapt at the chance to go to prom with him.

"There was only one girl I wanted to go with… and I didn't think she'd say yes if I asked." He told me, giving me a meaningful look. "You see, I met this girl… She's always been like one of the guys, but she's really cute. She's totally not my type… She's so different from what I always thought I wanted so I didn't see how perfect she was. I don't know when I first fell in love with her… I guess I always was in love with her, and I just didn't realize it… until I lost my chance with her… I really blew it with her, I screwed up royally… But if I could get another chance, I know I wouldn't mess up again. And you know, since you're pretty much a guy who knows girl, I thought you might be able to give me some advice."

I realized I hadn't been breathing the whole time he was talking. I bit my lip to hold back a smile.

"Well, I am your own personal ladies lady." I whispered, he smiled.

"Would this girl give me another chance?" He asked nervously.

"I think she might consider it." I replied.

"Would she go to prom with me?" He inquired.

"You mean as in socializing?" I responded, sticking out my tongue.

"I mean as in socializing." He replied, taking my hand in his and slipping his fingers between my own.

"I think she'd rather just be with you." I told him, placing my free hand on his chest. "I think that's all she's ever wanted."

He leaned down until his forehead rested against my own.

"Would she let me take her to a place I've never shared anyone else?"

"I think it's a possibility." I admitted.

* * *

**Please Review!**

**Midnightfarie**


	8. Chapter 8

Tyler had taken off his tie and placed it as a blindfold over my eyes as we got into his Hummer. My heart was pound like I was running a marathon. He slipped his hand into mine as he began to drive. A warm feeling wrapped itself around my heart and sent tendrils spreading through me all the way to my fingers and toes. A smile felt permanently etched into my face, and for the first time in longer than I could remember it was completely genuine.

"I know I've screwed up in the past." Tyler spoke up a few minutes into our drive. "And I don't expect you to forget it, but I hope that you will give me the chance to make it a distant memory."

"Tyler." I started, but his grip on my hand tightened.

"I want you to know that I'm not the same idiot I was when I asked you to be my girlfriend so I wouldn't lose you as a friend" He continued. "I just couldn't see that what was right in front of me was everything I ever wanted."

The Hummer pulled onto some bumpy dirt road by the feel of it.

"Tyler, I need you to know I'm not the same girl I was back then either." I cut in. Suddenly I was terrified. I thought of everything that had happened over the past few months. I gave up on Tyler. I moved on. I was really, truly happy for a while. Then I was hurt so bad I thought I would break completely. I had loved Reid. Really loved him. That was over now, but not forgotten. Now it's prom night, and I'm back to where I started. I don't want to go back. I can't go back. I won't be the Ann Reynolds who stood by while she was trampled on.

"I know that Ann." Tyler replied. The Hummer came to a stop and Tyler pulled his hand from mine and I heard him open the door and slip out. After a few seconds my door swung open and Tyler pulled me out of the car and sat me on my feet. He took my hand and led me along behind him.

I heard the creaking of old hinges and we walking into what must have been an abandoned house. I could tell by the smell of mildew. Suddenly the tie was pulled from my eyes.

"It's my family's home, from back when they first settled here." He explained to me leading me up a flight of stair. The room we entered next made my eyes water with happiness. A blanket was stretched across the old floor. There was a picnic basket and an old lantern flickering.

"This is perfect." I whispered. I looked into Tyler's beautiful eyes. "But reality isn't perfect Ty."

Tyler cupped my chin in his hand and smiled that wonderful smile that made my heart forget its normal pattern.

"Ann, I can't promise you perfection, but I promise to always try my best." He said softly. "If you let me be your guy, I promise I'll spend every day of my life trying to deserve you. Because I know now what I should have known all along. You belong with me Ann Reynolds."

That's when I kissed him, when I really kissed him. With everything I had. The pain of years of unrequited love, the regret of all the mistakes I made, the strength that I never would have found that I had let him go, the joy that he came back to me.

"It's about time you figured it out." I whisper against his lips with a smile.

* * *

**So, after two years, I definitely don't deserve reviews. BUT I owed you guys an ending. I hope you like it and I'm soooo sorry for my endless hiatus. Blame it on me being lazy, busy with school, overwhelmed by life, and suffering from writers block. If of my orginal readers ever see this chapter, this story is for you. I love you all for your support and reviews. **

**midnightfarie**


End file.
